Just a Typical Scene at the Station
by Plead The Fifth
Summary: A/O A personal case that will work out, a little humor, a little sex, the beginning of the rest of their lives... all in all a typical night.


Just a Typical Scene at the Station

By Plead the Fifth

Alex slinked silently through the precinct doors. She found Olivia at the coffee station. Alex smirked. Olivia might have just started showing, her figure a little rounder, less firm, but her ass was still fine. She was relieved to find that Olivia was taking care of herself and the triplets; pouring herself a cup of tea instead of coffee. Alex was also relieved to be out of her courtroom attire. She secretly preferred her faded denim jeans with the hole at the knee and her old college tee-shirt; Harvard scrolled across her breasts in block letters. Plus, the classic style Nikes allowed her to sneak in and surprise her girlfriend.

"You're not home," Alex gently accused with a gleam of humor just sparking the sapphire eyes shyly hiding behind black frames.

"Shit! Ally," Olivia jumped, startled, and tried not to spill any of her tea.

Alex arched an eyebrow at Olivia's use of her nickname in public. It was a private endearment, just for home. A time when there was no world outside and life was just about them: entre nous.

"It's okay," Olivia calmly explained, knowing Alex's look well. "The station's empty this time of night."

"It is after midnight," Alex agreed as she walked over to Olivia's desk, looking around the abandoned station house to confirm for herself they were indeed alone. Alex perched herself against Olivia's desk; her favorite position. "Why are you still here, Livvy?" Two could play this game, she smirked.

Olivia shrugged as she wondered back to her desk, her gait a little more awkward due to her pregnancy. "It's this case. It's personal."

Alex always understood and forgave Olivia's need to stay with a case till the end. It's what made them so well suited for each other. It didn't mean that Alex couldn't come by and provide some much needed distraction. "It's okay," Alex reassured Olivia.

Olivia beamed at the show of unconditional love she now felt coming from Alex. She leaned forward and gently kissed Alex on her slightly pouting lips. "Thanks," Olivia acknowledged her girlfriend's unconditional understanding. She wanted to explain further. "Elliot's taking this case pretty hard so I just want to get this coven leader guy locked up for good. He preyed on Kathleen's illness, making her believe she was a vampire. Making her kill that guy to drink his blood."

"I already dropped the charges against Kathleen," Alex interrupted. "You were right; it was a combination of her illness and his influence."

"You just can't say no to me," Olivia smirked.

"That too," Alex brightly agreed. "I'll figure out something to charge him with and put him away."

"Not if I don't get back to this case," Olivia ruefully explained.

"A moment, Livvy?" Alex stilled her girlfriend's return to the files with a hand placed gently on Olivia's shoulder. "There was something I hoped we could discuss."

"Shoot." Olivia smiled as she leaned back on her chair.

Alex took Olivia's hand in her own. "You know I'm glad we decided to keep the babies."

"Ally…" Olivia pensively sat up and squeezed Alex's hand.

"No, it's okay, Livvy, sweetheart," Alex rubbed the worry away with her free hand, wiping Olivia's hair from her brow. "They're a gift, special. I only meant to say that while we don't know yet what combination of girls and boys names we should be picking out, we can at least get started on their last name." Alex looked up in frustration, noticing seemingly for the first time the ugly florescent lights above and wondering absently how Olivia always managed to look so good beneath them. "I'm saying this all wrong." She looked back down into Olivia's light caramel orbs, the patience and love she found there securing her and calming her racing heart. Alex took a deep breath before speaking. "I think they should carry the name Benson-Cabot." Alex held her breath and waited for the response.

Olivia slowly smiled till the joy reached her eyes. "I was hoping we could agree on the name Cabot-Benson," she finally admitted the thought that she had been too scared to bring up.

"No," Alex released her breath and smiled in return, "it should be your name first."

"We live in your apartment," Olivia pointed out.

"You're carrying them," Alex pointed out what she thought should close the argument.

"You're carrying my heart," Olivia whispered. Louder, she replied, "by that logic…"

"Don't go there!" Alex interrupted. "I'm still a little mad at him."

"He's sorry," Olivia offered. "He wants to own up to it."

"In a drunken rage he got you pregnant," Alex pointed out. "And while I feel blessed to have this chance at motherhood, I'm still angry. I still want to knock his teeth down his throat."

"He wasn't in a rage," Olivia countered and tried to explain again. "Drunk yes, we both were. And I guess the Catholic views just crept up. Elliot feared for me, in a way, with the sudden lesbian lifestyle. He thought, one night, with a good man… But it could never change the way I feel about you."

"He was just jealous," Alex accused.

"A little bit of that, too," Olivia acknowledged. "He's sorry. We both are."

"Oh, sweetie," Alex realized what bringing this up again was doing to her girlfriend. "Come up here."

Olivia rose from the chair and rested against the desk next to Alex. Alex pulled her into a hug; a deep encompassing hug meant to convey all the things her words couldn't. "Better?" Alex pulled away from the hug just enough to look into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia smiled her relief. "Better." She paused a moment, relishing the contact, the love. Finally, she dared to relay something Elliot had said earlier that day. "Elliot's willing to pay child support."

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes. "There's no need. If… if you're serious about this, about us, you know I have money. All the Cabots have trust funds. Always have. The first Cabots from the Mayflower arrived with trust funds. If… if you'll agree to become Mrs. Benson-Cabot, everything will be alright."

Olivia tried to take in what she was hearing. The momentary silence as her brain was spinning in circles must have been too long. She noticed a panicked look cross Alex's face and it snapped her back to what was happening. "Yes!" Olivia exclaimed.

Pure joy swept across Alex's features and lighted her eyes with the brilliance of the morning sun on Caribbean waters. Alex laughed in relief, the sound effortless and honest. "Yes to Benson-Cabot?" Alex teased.

"No," Olivia's smile for a rare moment reached her eyes. "That debate will continue. Just… yes."

Alex watched her girlfriend, no, now fiancé take it all in. Olivia's eyes had darkened to a rich chocolate and the emotion she saw pouring out reminded Alex of the chocolate fountains you find at weddings. Weddings. Alex smiled to herself. They would definitely need a chocolate fountain now at their wedding. Alex looked around the deserted station house again. A mischievous glint lighted in her eyes. Slowly, she removed her glasses and placed them on the desk. Pulling away from Olivia and standing up, she directed Olivia to sit back on top of the desk. "I have a way to celebrate," Alex whispered while unbuttoning Olivia's jeans.

"Alex! We can't," Olivia protested.

"Why not?" Alex reasoned. "No-one will be in for hours."

Olivia groaned as she felt Alex slowly pull down her jeans and she gave in to her girlfriend's impulsive, playful nature. It was one of the things she loved most about Alex. It was a side to Alex no one ever got to see; no one except herself. And now she would be able to experience this side of Alex for the rest of her life.

Alex pulled Olivia's jeans and panties down as far as they would go without having to take off her boots. It didn't leave as much room as she would like, but it would have to do. Alex leaned forward and began to lick Olivia's sweet nectar from her silky immaculately shaven folds. She was careful not to blow air, mindful of Olivia pregnant state. She hummed to herself as she gave a playful nip to Olivia's already hyper sensitive bundle of nerves. Smiling as she heard "Ally!" hissed out from the woman above her now laid across the desk.

Immersed as Alex was in what she was doing; the sweetly spicy ambrosia that rolled onto her tongue, she was startled to hear Olivia chuckling from the desk above. "What's so funny?" Alex peaked over the juncture of Olivia's legs.

"Not funny, just remembering the last time I had sex on a desk," Olivia weakly admitted.

One eyebrow arched as Alex paused and gave Olivia that look; the one she usually reserved for the court room; the one that said, 'explain'.

Olivia sensed the look and confessed. "I was a junior in high school, he was my mom's grad student assistant, and in a show of teenage rebellion we had sex on her desk. I'm sorry. It just came to my mind." Olivia paused, and then continued the confession in a self defeating tone. "I have a sordid past."

Alex rose from her kneeling position immediately and held Olivia in her arms. She knew that tone and had vowed to wipe it from Olivia's repertoire. The "you don't deserve me" mumbled against her chest almost broke her heart. Alex pulled Olivia away just a little so she could look into those chocolate orbs now melted with a touch of tears. "Livvy, I'm afraid we deserve each other." Alex smiled, trying to pull Olivia into returning it. She glanced around the desk and noticed the banana Olivia had left over from lunch. "So you have a sordid past." Alex shrugged and held up the banana now in her hand. "Does that mean you're up for something a little kinky?"

"Ally!" Olivia was shocked into laughter.

"What? It's not that different from what we use at home," Alex reasoned. "They're supposed to be good for what ails you, right?" Alex positioned the banana between Olivia's legs. "I'll be careful," Alex assured her when she noticed the pensively aroused look Olivia had in her eyes; the deep measured even breaths she always took when she was willing to try something she dared not admit to. "I'll be careful," Alex repeated as she bent forward and kissed Olivia, distracting her for the moment as she slipped the banana inside her wet, open channel. Alex kept a steady albeit shallow rhythm with the banana while she greedily groped Olivia's breasts, occasionally pinching a nipple. Olivia's climax didn't take long; her cry of bliss muffled with a kiss.

Alex held the still shaking Olivia in her arms, smiling at the far off look in her lover's eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Alex gently questioned.

"You won't like it," Olivia hedged.

Alex laughed. "I always like the improbable places your mind wanders to after sex."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Okay, but remember you asked. I was remembering Casey's outfit from this morning in court."

"You were thinking about Casey after an orgasm like that?" Alex teased.

"Hey, you asked," Olivia reminded her just as playfully. Olivia's thoughts after sex were a long running joke between them. "And not Casey, her outfit. I had 'These Boots are Made for Walking' stuck in my head all through my testimony. And now it's stuck again."

"She was in go-go boots again for court?!" Alex laughter rang through the empty station house.

"Yes," Olivia ruefully confirmed, "but now it's more than that. She always wears scarves tied tight around her neck now. And before she left the court house, she donned a beret. Striking outfit, to say the least. I just keep thinking that it all means something. Like a code or something."

Alex shrugged. "It could be just Casey." Alex jumped suddenly, startled to see a basketball roam around the floor on its own. She quickly searched the room for possible voyeurs.

"It's okay, sweetie, that's just Albert," Olivia quickly explained rubbing Alex's arms to calm her down.

"Don's monkey? The one he kept from that animal smuggling case?" Alex sought to confirm.

"That's the one," Olivia looked into Alex's eyes and smiled. "He sometimes likes to crawl back into the basketball he was smuggled in and run around. He thinks it's fun."

"I never see that during the day," Alex questioned Olivia further.

"That's cause he's stuck in the captain's office during the day. It wouldn't be right having a monkey run around with the victims and all."

"He never leaves the station house at night?" Alex curiosity was definitely peaked.

Olivia shrugged. "He hasn't yet. It's pretty closed up at night. Usually, it's just me here."

"You have a friend," Alex smirked. She rose from her perch at the desk and stretched. Her grin widened as she watched Olivia gather her jeans and panties and moved them back up her legs. "I should let you get back to it." Alex pulled the now standing detective closer and gave her a resounding kiss. "Catch the bad guys, Liv," she issued just before walking out the doors.


End file.
